Original Vampire
The Original Vampires, or simply The Originals for short, are a group of vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodline and the first generation of vampires, hence the name. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. The term was initially introduced when Rose revealed to Elena, Stefan and Damon their existence, and primarily refers to the Mikaelson Family, but has since expanded after Esther used a spell to turn Alaric into a vampire and Elena referred to him as an "Original". A number of characteristics differentiate an Original from the vampire bloodlines that they beget, but the fundamental difference is that Originals become vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal. The vampires that have been called Original are Mikael, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Alaric. History of the Term The term was first announced when Rose revealed the existence of a few old, very powerful vampires while she held Elena hostage in order to deliver her to Elijah. Later, after Damon and Stefan had rescued Elena, she rejoined them and spoke with fear of the Original vampire known as Klaus. Reluctantly, she agreed to help Damon get in contact with people who might know how to find him, though they were largely unsuccessful in this endeavor. The legend surrounding the Original vampire named Klaus remained pieced together by hearsay and shrouded in mystery until Elijah agreed to tell Elena about him after she removed the white oak ash dagger from his heart. He eventually revealed that he and Klaus are brothers, and referred to his family as "the Original family", explaining that it is from them that all vampires were created. The rest of the Mikaelson family are introduced throughout the third season: Rebekah through flashbacks to the 1920s and in present day when Klaus undaggers her; Mikael and Esther as Rebekah recounts the vampire origin story to Elena; and Kol and Finn when Elijah undaggers them. It is as Rebekah is telling the story of how their family became vampires that she reveals that their mother, Esther, had performed the spell that made them immortal. She refers to her as the "Original witch". This usage of the term "Original" makes it clear that it was initially only used as a self-referential way for the Original siblings to establish their status as a powerful, elite group - the foundation for all other vampires created from their blood. However, when Esther begins the process of turning Alaric into a vampire using magic, Elena uses the term "Original" to describe what Alaric will become should she succeed. Lacking another word to describe the head of a bloodline (or potential bloodline) of vampires, the term's use has extended to describe vampires created using the immortality spell. History Origins Building New Orleans Esther return Back in New Orleans Power and Abilities |-|Common abilities= |-|Unique abilities to Klaus (Hybrid)= *'Shapeshifting '- Klaus can transform into a wolf. *'Transformation Control' - He doesn't have to turn during the full moon and can turn at will. * Day Walking - As a hybrid, Klaus cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Werewolf Bite' - His bite will temporarily weaken an Original and kill a normal vampire. *'Lie Detection' - Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus can sense if someone is lying to him or not. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Klaus is able to show his werewolf features without transforming into a wolf. *'Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human forms, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, when Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Procreation' - Klaus has the ability to procreate. *'Immunity to Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. |-|Unique abilities to Elijah= * Blood Lust Control - Unlike most vampires, Elijah has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire, to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown once since he was introduced, even when he requested to speak to Davina despite being neutralized for three months and having his skin color become very darkened from lack of blood as a result, he was able to talk to her without craving her blood. *'Tactile Telepathy' - Elijah is able to display his memories in other beings through touch. *'Enhanced Dream Manipulation' - Elijah can communicate with others from a short distance, even while recovering from the White Oak Ash Dagger. Weaknesses Known Original Vampires The Original Family of Vampires * 'Mikael was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe before he and his family moved to the New World. They made their new home in what would eventually become Mystic Falls, and found themselves neighbors with a pack of werewolves. After their youngest son was killed by a werewolf and his wife Esther turned their remaining children into vampires, Klaus revealed his true paternity when, after his first kill as a vampire, he triggered his werewolf gene; Mikael was not his biological father. Furious, Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between the two species that persists to this day. After a lifetime of hunting Klaus, he was killed by Klaus with his own weapon. * Elijah Mikaelson is the oldest sibling. He is handsome and sophisticated, with a highly developed sense of morality. Although he loved his younger brother Niklaus, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. It wasn't until Klaus revealed that their siblings were safe that Elijah began to reconsider, though a few days later Klaus betrayed him by neutralizing him with the white oak ash dagger. He was released later by Damon Salvatore and, with Damon's help, revived his siblings from their daggered sleep and stood up to Klaus before threatening to leave him. Still, after he and Rebekah thought Klaus dead, they both mourned him, and to this day Elijah holds family above all else. * Finn Mikaelson is the second oldest sibling. He spent most of his immortal life daggered, and is even more moral than Elijah, as well as self-loathing. Although he was willing to sacrifice himself and his siblings in order to rid the world of vampires, he showed a more relaxed side of himself while reconnecting with his lover, Sage. Before he had the chance to even consider the life he could now live, he was killed by Matt Donovan with a White Oak Stake. All of the vampires from his bloodline, including Sage, died within hours of his death. * Niklaus Mikaelson is a Hybrid and the third oldest sibling. He is violent and megalomaniacal, though he tempers his aggression with an appreciation for fine art and worldly pursuits. His legend precedes him throughout the supernatural world as the most feared vampire alive. Despite their tumultuous relationship, he remained closest to Elijah and Rebekah. His relationship with his brother Kol appeared much more strained, though manageable, but he saw fit to leave his brother Finn daggered in a box for 900 years. No matter how appallingly he treats his family, he still maintains that they are his to deal with, and anyone else who interferes would suffer the consequences. Once he broke the hybrid curse, his main objective was to create more hybrids, and thus he sought to keep the doppelgänger Elena alive. * Kol Mikaelson: is the fourth oldest sibling. Much more of a wildcard than Elijah or Finn, he shares Klaus' affinity for violence, and seems to quite enjoy inflicting pain on others. Klaus daggered him in the early 20th century for unknown reasons, but Elijah revived him along with Finn and Rebekah. Not much is known about his long life; he is said to have made the Original family infamous early on, presumably through indiscriminate killing, and over the years he spent quite a lot of time in the company of witches, from whom he had learned about the legend of the immortal Silas. He was killed by Jeremy Gilbert, and the death of his entire bloodline effectively completed the Hunter's Mark. * Rebekah Mikaelson is the youngest sibling in the Original family and the only daughter of Mikael and Esther. Although she often appears to enjoy the perks of being a vampire along with her brother Klaus, left on her own she reveals a more delicate, human sensitivity beneath her tough façade. Of all the Original siblings, she alone has demonstrated an active desire to become human again. Her relationship with Klaus is complicated: she loves him unconditionally, but they are both quick to anger and Rebekah is usually the one that ends up hurt, often getting daggered for her defiance. Klaus left her daggered for 90 years before reviving her in his quest to create hybrids, and she has since rekindled a relationship with Stefan Salvatore, whom she had fallen in love with in the 1920s. Other Original Vampires * Alaric Saltzman was an Original in the conceptual sense of the word, and was not related to the Mikaelson family. The witch Esther turned him into a vampire with the sole purpose of hunting and killing her remaining children, thus ridding the world of vampires. She wanted him to be stronger and faster than the other Originals, so she made him invulnerable to the white oak stake. However, not wanting to create another immortal being, she tied his life to that of Elena Gilbert, ensuring that Alaric would live only one lifetime, just long enough to kill Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol before Elena died a natural death. He was only a vampire for a few days before he died; Rebekah escaped him and killed Elena to end Alaric's life after he seemed to have killed Klaus. Appearances Season 2 *''Rose'' (Elijah) *''Katerina'' (Elijah) *''The Sacrifice'' (Elijah) *''By the Light of the Moon'' (Elijah) *''Crying Wolf'' (Elijah) *''The Dinner Party'' (Elijah) *''The House Guest'' (Elijah neutralized) *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Niklaus in Alaric's body) *''The Last Dance'' (Niklaus in Alaric's body & Elijah neutralized) *''Klaus'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Last Day'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Sun Also Rises'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''As I Lay Dying'' (Niklaus & Elijah) Season 3 *''The Birthday'' (Niklaus) *''The Hybrid'' (Niklaus) *''The End of The Affair'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Disturbing Behavior'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Reckoning'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (Rebekah & Mikael) *''Ordinary People'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Homecoming'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''The New Deal'' (Niklaus & Rebekah neutralized) *''Our Town'' (Niklaus) *''The Ties That Bind'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''All My Children'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''1912'' (Rebekah) *''Break On Through'' (Rebekah) *''The Murder of One'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Finn) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Niklaus, Rebekah possessed by Esther & Kol) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Alaric) *''Before Sunset'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Alaric) *''The Departed'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah & Alaric) Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Rager'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Five'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''The Killer'' (Niklaus) *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' (Niklaus) *''My Brother’s Keeper'' (Niklaus) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Niklaus & Rebekah neutralized) *''After School Special'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''Catch Me If You Can'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''A View To A Kill'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''Into the Wild'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol's corpse) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (Niklaus, Rebekah) *''Stand By Me'' (Rebekah) *''Bring It On'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''Because the Night'' (Niklaus, Rebekah) *''American Gothic'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''Pictures of You'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''The Originals'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''She's Come Undone'' (Rebekah) *''The Walking Dead'' (Rebekah, Kol & Alaric) *''Graduation'' (Rebekah, Niklaus, Kol & Alaric) Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Rebekah) The Originals *''Always and Forever'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Mikael flashback & Kol neutralized in flashback) *''House of the Rising Son'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah neutralized & flashback) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah neutralized) *''Girl in New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Sinners and Saints'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Bloodletting'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) }} Trivia *Season 3's slogan was "Year of the Originals". *Alaric is an Original vampire through species, though he is not part of the Original family of vampires. *Julie Plec announced before Season 4 the possibility that other vampires could have lived before the Mikaelsons. *Elijah was the first Original to appear in the series. *Rebekah is the only female Original and the youngest of the Original family. *Kol was the youngest male of the Original family. *Alaric was both the youngest Original and youngest male Original vampire, as well as the shortest-lived Original. *Klaus is the most powerful Original because he is also a Hybrid. However, Alaric and Silas are much stronger because they are "special" vampires. *In the novels, the Originals are called "The Old Ones". **The origin of The Old Ones is not fully described in the novels, however, L.J Smith once stated that The Old Ones were never human, and that they are older than the pyramids. *Mikael, Finn and Kol are the only vampires of the Original family to have been permanently killed. **Alaric was killed when Elena died as a human, and is also considered permanently dead. *After Mikael was killed, Elijah became the oldest living Original, and after Finn was killed, Klaus became the second oldest living Original. *Klaus, Amy, Phillipe, Adrienne, and James were five old vampires who were supposed to appear in the show, but they were removed and instead came the Original Family. **Officially Klaus was removed and Niklaus appears. **Officially Amy was removed and Esther appears. **Officially Phillipe was removed and Elijah appears. **Officially Adrienne was removed and Rebekah appears. **Officially James was removed and Finn appears. *When an Original vampire dies, all of the vampires created from his or her bloodline die along with them. **This was established in The Murder of One when Finn was killed. Within an hour of his death, a vampire that Finn had turned (Sage), and a vampire she had turned (Troy) died too. * As of A View To A Kill, there are only three Originals left. * The Originals are the origin of vampirism, however they are not the first vampires to exist. * The Originals appear in 13 episodes in Season Two, 21 episodes in Season Three, 21 episodes in Season Four and 2 episode in Season Five so far. * Finn was the first original to be killed by a human, Matt. * A spin-off series called The Originals has been produced and currently in its first season. The spin-off was picked up by the CW for a full season run. **Episode 4x20 served as a backdoor pilot. **It will focus on the Original family. * Only the bloodlines of Niklaus, Finn, and Kol are known to exist. * The Originals cannot be killed by the silver daggers only temorarily neutralized. * Mikael and Finn are the only Originals not daggered by Klaus. * Kol was the first Original to be killed by a member of The Five (Jeremy). * Alaric is the only Original that can't be killed with the White Oak Stake. It is possible that because the White Oak Tree is not his weakness, as his transformation did not draw upon the tree, the daggers would not be able to neutralize him either, making him and Klaus the only Originals who cannot be neutralized by the daggers. * Klaus is the first and only Original and Undead being to father a child. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Undead